Cicatrizes
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Todas feitas pela chuva. Para Lady Murder.


**Disclaimer: **DN © Ohba e Obata.

**Para Lady Murder, de todo o coração.**

**

* * *

I. **

Não entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu. Num momento, estava brincando com seus pais. Noutro instante, eles avisavam que dariam uma saída rápida para comprar sorvete para a pequenina. E então, duas horas depois, eles ainda não haviam voltado. O que estava acontecendo?

As coisas ficaram ainda mais confusas quando a vizinha – nunca esqueceria o nome dela, Sra. Annabelle – cheirando a tortas e docinhos e coisinhas gostosas entrou chorando na sua casa e a pegando no colo, falando qualquer coisa sobre tudo ficar bem.

Ficou ainda mais confuso quando acabou indo para o hospital, vendo dois corpos que pareciam _tantotantotanto_ com mamãe e papai – só que esses eram cinzentos, frios, estranhos, _mortos_.

**II. **

Sua mãozinha agarrou a mão daquele senhor sorridente. Coitadinha da Sra. Annabelle, ficara tão triste de se despedir da pequenina! Mas aquele simpático senhor dissera que a pequenina era tão inteligente e que aquela inteligência não deveria ser desperdiçada. Então a Sra. Annabelle engoliu as lágrimas, arrumou a pequena malinha e se despediu da pequenina com um abraço apertado, cheirando a tortas e doces.

— Qual o seu nome mesmo, senhor?

— Watari — ele sorriu calmamente. — E eu gostaria de me referir a você como Serena, a partir de hoje.

A pequenina franziu o cenho, coçou os cabelinhos loiros, juntou as mãos, fez mil e uma caretas e ficou pensativa. Por fim, cruzou os braços e suspirou.

— Tem algum problema com meu nome?

— Não, claro que não! Você tem um belo nome, de fato. Mas acho que Serena combina mais com você. E também, estamos jogando um grande jogo, sabia? Uma das regras dele é ter um nome novo — Watari explicou, com um sorriso. Então a pequenina sorriu também (afinal, ela adorava jogos).

— Então tudo bem. Eu sou Serena agora.

Seria Serena por muito tempo, a pequenina.

**III. **

Aquela menina era legal. Ela era tão mais velha que Serena (as suas duas mãos abertas, era essa a diferença de idades), mas a tratava tão bem. Lembrava-lhe mamãe. Mas Serena sentia um pouco de tristeza quando chegava perto dela – não só por lhe lembrar mamãe (já fazia mesmo um ano?), mas também porque aquela menina estava lá havia _tanto_ tempo. Desde sempre, não era?

— Um dia você vai embora? — Serena só tinha seis anos, mas já conseguia deixar as pessoas mais velhas pensativas e chocadas. Como todos os órfãos daquele lugar (mas a menina não era uma órfã também? Já deveria estar acostumada).

— Um dia... mas um dia todos nós vamos embora, não é, Serena? — a menina sorriu. Serena gostava do nome dela. _Miller_, era um nome bonito. Miller gostava de passar as mãos pelo cabelo loiro de Serena. Serena gostava, gostava também de pegar as mãos de Miller entre as suas e olhar as cicatrizes daquelas mãos. As mãozinhas de Serena não tinham cicatrizes.

— _Todos_?! — Serena saiu do colo de Miller para olhá-la no rosto. Sempre se sentia triste quando olhava para a face da menina: tinha uma cicatriz tão grande em sua bochecha, e várias pequenininhas espalhadas pelo resto... por que ela era tão machucada?

— Todos — Miller piscou. — Não podemos ficar presos aqui para sempre, Serena...

— Essas palavras não parecem suas — Serena franziu o cenho e fez bico.

— Porque não são — voz fria e arrastada. Era o outro amigo de Serena, ou então o alvo de algo que ela ainda não sabia que era admiração. Olhos escuros, cabelos escuros, pele branca, nenhum machucado. Era L, o único que não tinha um nome, só uma letra. Ele sentou-se daquele jeito estranho de sempre, ao lado de Miller, que só se encolheu. — Mas é verdade, Serena...

— Isso é muito injusto. Quem vai cuidar de mim, do Matt, do Near e do Mello? — ela cruzou os braços. Miller e L se entreolharam. Miller fitou L com tamanha intensidade que Serena ficou assustada, achando que um podia ler a mente do outro. Por fim, a menina suspirou e olhou para a pequenina.

— Segundo o grande gênio aqui, Serena... — Miller levantou-se e cruzou os braços. Magoada. Serena sabia que ela estava muito magoada. — Todos nós temos que nos virar sozinhos um dia.

Miller saiu pisando duro e L não achara mais motivo para ficar ali, porque saiu também. Serena ficou sozinha, de pé, ao lado do banco. Quem iria cuidar dela? Ela só tinha seis anos! Watari cuidava dela, mas ele era tão ocupado... E Matt, Near e Mello? Mello tinha a sua idade. Matt e Near em mais novos. Será que ela e Mello teriam que cuidar deles?

**IV. **

Houve uma noite com chuva. Serena não gostava de noites chuvosas – só traziam lembranças ruins, de sua primeira dormida na Wammy's House e seus pesadelos com aqueles dois que pareciam seus pais numa versão dura e fria. Mas aquela noite chuvosa em particular estava ficando triste e confusa demais. Por que Miller havia aberto a porta de seu dormitório e entrado correndo e chorando? As duas dividiam um quarto e Serena estava acostumada com a demora de Miller, mas dessa vez era apenas uma da manhã.

E Miller normalmente não entrava chorando. E não ia para a cama de Serena – Serena sempre acordava quando Miller entrava, mas fingia que não. Mas daquela vez, naquela noite chuvosa, com o relógio marcando uma e meia da manhã, Miller abriu a porta e se jogou sobre Serena, abraçando seu corpinho pueril e chorando.

— Ele... ele foi embora!

Serena nunca gostava quando pessoas iam embora. Abraçou Miller com seus bracinhos, porque era a única coisa que podia fazer. E ficou lá, só sabendo que quem havia partido era L, abraçando Miller, que nunca tinha visto chorar.

Só veria Miller chorar outra vez, muito tempo depois.

_(na outra noite chuvosa, ninguém chorou. Ninguém nem percebeu que o portão do orfanato foi aberto por uma menina de dezesseis anos com uma mala na mão e só notaram no dia seguinte. Serena derramou duas lágrimas; sob olhares atentos de Mello, Near e Matt)_

**V. **

Quando tinha oito anos, Serena achava que Mello era um idiota. Achou isso da primeira vez que o viu, quando ele também chegou aos cinco anos, só dois meses depois dela. Ele também tinha cabelos loiros, mas Mello tinha olhos azuis e Serena tinha olhos cor de chocolate. Mello era gritalhão, bagunceiro e boca-suja. Mello também era corajoso, divertido quando Near não estava por perto e um grande amigo, mas Serena nunca admitiria isso.

— Ei, Serena, o que você está fazendo? — Mello perguntou, entrando na sala em que ela pacificamente lia um livro. Serena tirou os olhos das palavras para olhá-lo, como sempre, ele comia uma barra de chocolate. A garotinha revirou os olhos.

— Lendo.

— Por que você não vai brincar?

— Por que você não vai atrás do Matt?

Mello fez uma careta. Serena prendeu o riso, as caretas de Mello eram tão engraçadas! Mello comeu um pedaço de chocolate, e Serena abaixou a cabeça para o livro, mas o olhava com o canto dos olhos. O mais irritante em Mello era que ele sempre conseguia prender sua atenção. Por fim, ela desistiu. Não ia conseguir se concentrar na leitura. Abriu a boca para dizer para ele que iria brincar, mas Mello foi mais rápido.

— Fique aí com seu livro, então — deu meia-volta e partiu.

Serena piscou, atordoada. Não conseguiu mais ler uma palavra. Odiava ver pessoas partindo.

**VI. **

Quando Serena tinha quinze anos, já era uma porção de coisas. Melhor amiga de Mello e Matt, simpatizante de Near, quarto lugar na Wammy's House, uma adolescente de cabelos longos e loiros e bonitos olhos cor de chocolate, muito observadora, uma exímia leitora. Ah, sim. E apaixonada por um de seus melhores amigos.

— Sua idiota — murmurou para si mesma, batendo na testa com o livro grosso que havia pegado na biblioteca. Estava esparramada na sua cama, olhou para o lado, havia somente uma cama vazia. Ninguém havia deitado naquelas cobertas desde que Miller fora embora. Já fazia tanto tempo aquilo! Serena se surpreendia que ainda conseguisse lembrar. Lembrou-se que na noite seguinte da partida de L, Miller tinha ido embora. Bateu na cabeça novamente com o livro. — Você está mudando de assunto, Serena.

Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo. Como isso era possível? Fechou os olhos tentando ver quando aquele sentimento começara. Ela era tão centrada, tão ciente de si! Tinha certeza de que, aos oito anos, só achava Mello um idiota (mas um grande amigo). E aos nove? Matt, ela e Mello eram praticamente inseparáveis. Aos dez, foi quando ela e Mello passavam mais tempo brigando (conversando), porque o vício de Matt para videogames havia crescido. Com onze anos... espera. Com onze anos ela não havia corado quando Mello e ela sem querer encostaram as mãos para pegar uma barra de chocolate?

— Foi aí que essa merda toda começou... — murmurou, massageando as têmporas. Que coisa mais irritante. Ela e Mello eram tão amigos e era tão comum estarem juntos! Como se deixou ficar apaixonada? Agora não podia chegar perto dele sem o coração acelerar ou todas aquelas bobagens. — Caramba, que coisa chata...

**VII. **

Gritos vindos da sala de Roger. Matt e Serena se entreolharam – aquela voz era definitivamente a de Mello. Encostaram-se à parede, esperando o amigo sair.

— O que será que está acontecendo?

— Deve ser algo realmente ruim — suspirou o ruivo. — Mello nunca ficou tão exaltado. O pior de tudo é que, mesmo ouvindo os gritos dele, o que ele fala é completamente incompreensível.

Serena cruzou os braços, disfarçando a aflição. Por que o que irritava Mello acabava irritando-a também? Odiava essa ligação que tinha com ele. Odiava entendê-lo com um simples olhar, odiava que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo. Começou a bater o pé no chão, impaciente. Queria que Mello saísse logo de lá. Queria abraçá-lo – minha Nossa, ela nunca tinha sequer encostado nele! Abraçá-lo?

A porta se abriu de supetão e um Mello transbordando de raiva apareceu. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Serena e Matt.

— O que aconteceu? — Matt perguntou.

Mello só o encarou com seus grandes olhos azuis e começou a andar para o quarto. Serena e Matt se entreolharam e correram atrás dele.

— O que aconteceu, Mello? — Serena perguntou. Mello entrou no dormitório que ele e Matt dividiam e pegou sua mala, começando a enchê-la. Serena arregalou os olhos, estática, parada à porta. Matt ficou ao seu lado.

— O que porra você está fazendo, Mello? — Matt tentou de novo, num tom de voz falsamente calmo.

— Estou indo embora — ele murmurou com ódio. Um trovão foi ouvido em algum lugar e Serena se sobressaltou.

— I-indo embora? Por quê?

— Porque... — Mello ergueu os olhos para ela e pegou a mala, colocando sobre o ombro. — Porque é o que deve ser feito. Todos nós devemos nos virar sozinhos um dia, não é mesmo? — Mello deu um sorriso rasgado e Serena arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se daquela frase.

Mello passou pela porta como um furacão, empurrando Matt para que pudesse passar. Matt estava com o cenho franzido, aparentemente não faria nada. Mas Serena não podia deixá-lo partir. Era Mello, seu Mello. Como deixá-lo ir embora? Correu até ele, que já estava no portão. Agarrou-o pelos ombros.

— Mello, espera. Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Porque é preciso, Serena — ele respondeu, ainda de costas. Outro trovão ecoou no céu e uma chuva forte começou a cair. Serena nunca gostou de chuva. Não soltou os ombros de Mello, com força, virou-o para si.

— Não é preciso. O que está acontecendo? — encarou demoradamente os olhos azuis de Mello.

— Não posso te contar. Deixe-me ir agora, Serena...

— Não! — as lágrimas se juntaram nos olhos dela. Ainda bem que ele não poderia percebê-las, com toda aquela chuva que caía. — Só me diga... por que não fica aqui comigo, Mello? Eu nunca te disse, mas... eu gosto de você.

Mello arregalou os olhos. Fez uma careta de desgosto. Serena não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça dele, Serena nunca poderia adivinhar que Mello pensava em como a amava e não queria deixá-la nunca, que Mello refletia sobre a primeira vez que a vira, aos cinco anos, e que naquele momento a amou. Serena nunca ouviria os devaneios de Mello sobre como se arrependeria depois, por tê-la deixado. Mas era o correto a se fazer, não?

— Caralho, Serena... — Mello segurou a bochecha dela. — Não chore. Eu vou embora de qualquer jeito... Serena... — o loiro fechou os olhos com força e Serena soluçou. Mello pressionou com mais força a mão sobre a bochecha dela e depois se afastou. — Serena, já te contaram que você tem olhos cor de chocolate? — ele sorriu. E partiu.

Serena o viu ir embora. As lágrimas escorriam com força pelo seu rosto, então ouviu um grito.

— SERENA! — uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos cheia de cicatrizes corria até ela, segurando um guarda-chuva que acabou voando e sendo esquecido no meio da rua. A mulher também chorava. — Serena... — atravessou o portão e abraçou a loira, que estava imóvel, simplesmente com as lágrimas escorrendo. — L morreu — a mulher soluçou.

Serena nunca esquecera a primeira vez que vira Miller chorar, nunca esqueceria a última também.

**VIII. **

— Você ficou tão bonita — Miller sorriu. Serena assentiu, apática. Queria parecer mais animada, mas não conseguia. Só conseguia arrumar suas coisas, metodicamente. Miller suspirou. — Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

— Você também fez isso quando o L partiu.

Miller calou-se e olhou para as próprias mãos encharcadas. Serena deu uma olhada de relance para a mulher.

— Desculpe — murmurou, fechando o zíper.

— Serena, eu vou te contar tudo o que eu sei, tudo bem? — Miller suspirou. — O Mello está arriscando a vida dele nesse exato momento. Sabe o caso Kira? L foi morto por esse tal de Kira... E Mello está indo atrás. E o Near também, provavelmente, embora eu ache que os meios que o Mello achará são menos... corretos.

— Tanto faz. Eu só quero ir embora daqui — colocou a bolsa sobre o ombro. Miller levantou-se e andou até ela, abraçando-a com força.

— Serena, escute bem. Quando L partiu... foi um pedaço de mim indo embora. E eu sei que você está sentindo a mesma coisa agora, mesmo que negue para mim, _eu sei_. E tomar decisões de cabeça quente... De nada adianta — Miller suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro de Serena, que se mantinha imóvel, só com lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos. — Você pode chorar. E você pode esquecer, e é melhor esquecê-lo agora do que ir atrás dele porque... Porque se não você nunca irá conseguir viver sua vida direito. Falo por experiência própria — Miller afastou e sorriu, olhando para Serena.

Serena viu as duas mãos cheias de cicatrizes indo até suas bochechas, enxugando as lágrimas.

— Não chore, pequenina — murmurou. — Tem certeza de que quer ir embora?

Serena respirou fundo.

— Absoluta.

Miller franziu os lábios.

— Então vá. Vou falar com o Matt... provavelmente, ele está arrumando as malas também — abraçou Serena uma última vez. — Boa sorte, pequenina. Mantenha contado comigo — e entregou-lhe um papel com um número de telefone. Serena assentiu.

Foi embora sem olhar para trás.

**IX. **

Serena tinha vinte e três anos e estava lendo calmamente na sala de sua casa quando ouviu a campainha. Eram onze da noite. Lembrou-se que Miller dissera que iria visitá-la mais tarde e por isso deveria ficar acordada. Só não imaginou que seria tão tarde.

— Ei, Mil... — ela arregalou os olhos. — Mello...

Ele entrou na casa e a abraçou. Serena ficou parada, com os olhos arregalados, sentindo-se abraçada por ele. Mello chutou a porta, fechando-a com um estrondo. Ele beijou o pescoço de Serena.

— Mello... o que... como...

— Miller me deu seu endereço — ele murmurou. — Eu vim do Japão até aqui só para te ver — a encarou. Serena piscou. Mello sorriu e a beijou.

Aquilo era tão inacreditável. Mello estava beijando-a com força (aliás, havia uma cicatriz horrenda em metade do seu rosto. Como será que aquilo havia acontecido?), tirando o casaco que ela usava e o jogando no chão. Era Mello. Mello, ali, empurrando-a para o sofá. Mello abrindo sua blusa de botões com pressa. Como se tivesse pouco tempo demais.

— Es-espera, Mello...

— Não — ele a encarou. — Serena, você não faz ideia de como foi difícil não procurar por você todos os dias, porra. _Eu preciso de você_. Mas você pode ter mudado, não é? Você ainda gosta de mim? — Mello riu. Serena inspirou profundamente, colocando a mão na nuca dele.

— Seu idiota — murmurou, puxando-o para um novo beijo. E daí que o cara que mais tinha lutado para esquecer resolvera aparecer? E daí que todos aqueles sentimentos que ela fazia questão de esconder estavam vindo à tona? Era a blusa de Mello que ela estava tirando com pressa. Era Mello que mordia o ombro dela com tamanha força que um pouco de sangue escorreu. Era a marca de que ela seria para sempre dele.

E Serena não tinha como lutar contra isso. As mãos quentes de Mello marcavam seu corpo e quando ele já estava dentro dela, ela teve certeza de que nunca esqueceria ele.

— Mello... — suspirou. Mello aproximou a boca do ouvido dela.

— _Mihael_.

**X. **

Olhou para a lápide e limpou uma lágrima no canto do olho. Já fazia cinco anos, por que ainda doía tanto olhar para o nome dele gravado naquela pedra? Ela deu um pequeno sorriso – era _Mello_ que estava gravado ali. Tocou o ombro, onde havia uma cicatriz em forma de mordida, escondida pela manga da blusa. Mihael era só dela.

— É aqui?

Olhou para a criança. Os cabelos loiros eram inevitáveis, mas os olhos azuis... tão dele! O menininho correu e acabou tropeçando, ralando o joelho.

— Mihael! — Serena o pegou nos braços, mas o menininho não chorava.

— Vai ficar cicatriz, mamãe?

Serena lembrou-se das inúmeras cicatrizes de Miller (como elas surgiram?) e do rosto marcado de Mello (também nunca soube como aquela havia aparecido). Lembrou-se também do seu ombro e sorriu.

— Sim, vai. Mas nem sempre cicatrizes são coisas ruins, Mihael... — Serena sorriu. Mihael sorriu de volta. O coração dela se aqueceu ao reconhecer aquele sorriso.

— O papai também tinha uma, não é?

— Tinha, sim... — Serena suspirou. Uma garoa fina começou a cair e Mihael riu.

— Ah, mamãe, eu adoro chuva! Aposto que o papai também! A senhora não gosta?

Serena lembrou-se da morte dos pais, de L indo embora, de Miller indo embora, de Mello indo embora. Dela mesma deixando a Wammy's House. Lembrou-se de que a última visita dele fora às vinte e três horas de uma noite chuvosa. Sorriu.

— Eu amo chuva, Mihael.

* * *

**N/A: **Acredite quando eu digo que queria que a fic tivesse sido melhor... Mas é a minha terceira MelloOC, e a primeira com uma abordagem mais... complexa. Então dá um desconto. Amo-te.


End file.
